List Of Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Songs
By Donkey Kong and His Friends. My Favorite LoveRoaches Songs:��������️��️��️������������������������ # ������������So This Is Love (Oggy X Discord Song)������������ # ������������If I Never Knew You (Jack X Blaze Song)������������ # ������������Then'll You'll Remember Me (Joey X Godzilla Song)������������ # ������������Somewhere Out There (Marky X Manny Song)������������ # ������������I Think I Like You (Dee Dee X Scooby-Doo Song)������������ My Favorite Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Songs:������������������������������������ # ������������Fleck the Walls (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������Cat Hairballs (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������We Wish You a Hairy Chestwig (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������It's a Wizzleteats Kind of Christmas (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������We're Going Shopping (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������What Is Christmas? (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������Cobb to the World (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������Happy Holiday Hop (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������I Hate Christmas (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������The Twelve Days of Yaksmas (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ # ������������Decorate Yourself (Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Song)������������ My Favorite Songs:������������������������������������������������������ Song 1:������������ ������Best Friend������ Music, Written, and Lyrics By Imagine Dragons. Song From Surly And Buddy: The Movie (2020). Lyrics: Imagine Dragons: TBA. Song 2:������������ ������This Grill is Not a Home������ Performed By Billy West and John Cena. Song From Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie (2020). Music, Written, and Lyrics By Charlie Brissette, Tom Armbruster, and Vincent Artaud. Lyrics:������������������������ Joey: A stove is a stove, no matter where you go. Oggy: A patty is a patty, that's what I say. Joey: A grill is a grill, this is surely so... Oggy: And fries should be fries either way! Joey: But this grill is not a home, this is not the stove I know... Oggy: I would trade it all away if you'd come back to stay... Oggy and Joey: This kitchen's not the same without you! Oggy: It's just a greasy spoon, Joey: Just a greasy spoon, Oggy and Joey: Without you...������������������������ Wedding Finale:��������������‍❤️‍��‍����‍❤️‍��‍����‍❤️‍��‍����‍❤️‍����‍❤️‍����‍❤️‍�� Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee: But this grill is not a home, this is not the stove I know... Oggy, Jack, and Bob: I would trade it all away if you'd come back to stay... Ren, Stimpy, and Sven: This kitchen's not the same without you! All: This kitchen's not the same without you! Oggy: It's just a greasy spoon, Joey: Just a greasy spoon, All: Without you...������������������������ End Title:������������������ Dwayne Johnson: A stove is a stove, no matter where you go. Patrick Warburton: A patty is a patty, that's what I say. Dwayne Johnson: A grill is a grill, this is surely so... Patrick Warburton: And fries should be fries either way! Dwayne Johnson: But this grill is not a home, this is not the stove I know... Patrick Warburton: I would trade it all away if you'd come back to stay... Dwayne Johnson: This kitchen's not the same without you! Dwayne Johnson and Patrick Warburton: This kitchen's not the same without you! (Instrumental) Dwayne Johnson: But this grill is not a home, this is not the stove I know... Patrick Warburton: I would trade it all away if you'd come back to stay... Dwayne Johnson and Patrick Warburton: This kitchen's not the same without you! Patrick Warburton: It's just a greasy spoon, Dwayne Johnson: Just a greasy spoon, Dwayne Johnson and Patrick Warburton: Without you...������������ Song 3:������������ ������Maybe It's Because I'm a Londoner������ Performed By Billy West. Music, Written, and Lyrics By Rupert Gregson-Williams, Dominic Lewis, Charlie Brissette, and Tom Armbruster. Song From Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure (2020). Lyrics:������������������������ Ren: Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I love London so Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I think of her wherever I go I get a funny feeling inside of me Just walking up and down Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I love London town Stimpy: Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I love London so Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I think of her wherever I go I get a funny feeling inside of me Just walking up or down Maybe it's because I'm a Londoner That I love London town Ren and Stimpy: We get a funny feeling inside of Two Just walking up or down Maybe it's because We're Londoners That I love London town That I love London town That I love London town...������������ Category:Songs Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Songs Category:Wyattjoshusa's Song Ideas Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Popeye The Sailor Man Category:Scruff Category:Pat and Stan Category:Pingu Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Zip Zip Category:Counterfeit Cat Category:Mixels Category:Looney Tunes Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:Shaun The Sheep Category:Peppa Pig Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Top Cat Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Droopy Dog Category:Youtube Poop Category:WWE Category:The Voice Of Italy Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:CatDog Category:Oggy and The Cockroaches Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Catscratch Category:Spliced! Keep Away Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Breadwinners Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Timmy Time Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket Category:We Bare Bears Category:Clarence Category:Duckman Category:Squirrel Boy Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:Adventure Time Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Apple and Onion Category:Regular Show Category:Ratz Category:Chowder Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Angry Birds Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Open Season Category:Zootopia Category:LoveRoaches Category:Rank and Stinky's Crock O' Christmas Category:Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie Category:Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure Category:Surly And Buddy: The Movie